


First Loves

by Teaotter



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both love flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Loves

Planes were useless, dead things. Ororo hated them.

The training simulator was a video game, all cool controls and screen images and not at all like the wind on her skin. Scott’s quiet calm beside her slowly edged toward frustration as the weeks went by. She tested perfectly in the Cessna rented to get her pilot’s license, but the clouds gathered and roiled.

One night, Scott woke her with a spare motorcycle jacket in his hand and pleading in his eyes. They drove the back roads wordlessly, Scott racing the headlights through hairpin curves while Ororo closed her eyes and held on. She knew he was trying to tell her something he didn’t have words for.

So she listened to his body as he drove, at the way the bike became another part of him. _This is flying, too,_ he said. _This is love, and the wind holds us all._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the lonely cool before dawn (the wings for wheels remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189580) by [handyhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter)




End file.
